levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
ST Joseph Devotees A.I Army
Specialisations The Army of ST Josephs Devotes was originally a poorly equipped, under funded and badly strategised with it this now grand nation could conquer little to no countries, of even meagre quality! However, after A.I's were designed and became the non-contested rulers of the Empire the army was brought to a new technologically stunning, physically brilliant level. Countries fell to the grand militia like dying flies. Since A.I's possess an above-and-beyond level intellect, they were capable of making unbiased, faultless descions. With the Presidental A.I's guidance, the cost of training and vechiles was cut back to a bare minimum and Money could instead be spent on bringing in the best technicians, engineers and multi-functional tech A.I's. With all these bonuses and rosters full of technologically superior vechiles, the A.I Army has become a feared and respected force. However, perhaps the greatest asset to the armed forces are nano-suites. These are bio mechanically engineered genes which are inserted in every solider's bloodstreams. The possitive effects of these include Heightened Reflexes, Senses and Stamina, Higher Pain tolerance, Higher Strength Levels and Stronger Immune Systems. Long live the Holy Force! Holy Sky Legion- HSL Total HSL Enlistees: 9 million The HSL is the best funded branch of the Holy Army as well as having the best trained soliders of the Holy Army. They also house the best Multi-System-Processing Military A.I, Alpha Organisim- Swarm Type. Designation 2.456. Incidentally, due to the amount spent on all planes, especially Heavy Bombers such as the Cossan XJ Type 44, Laban Hope frequently reminds pilots their life cost will only cover 1/3 of the cost. Full roster for planes below Roster Bombers: Cossan XJ Type 44: 20640 Cossan X5 A.I Houser:16180 Xetang Gunrow 487:10244 Piozed 24 B48:4560 Cossan XJ Type 85:10420 Lënora Heavy Type X14:9020 Total:70864 Fighter Jets: Stealth Tracer 106 Mach 2: 4589 Flight Rider 987 Sonic Tracer: 5683 Sian Type 67 Onboard A.I Designation 12.5: 3567 Modified Suk Hoi Su-27: 2054 Total:15893 Troop Carriers: X Type Stormwing 536:7893 Modified Airbus A380:12431 Lockheed C130 Hercules:4244 Total:24568 Total for all planes: 111325 HAL Declarations for Bravery HAL Medal of First Service Awarded for fifty years of service or 1st degree rated service/bravery during a campaign. HAL Medal of Second Service Awarded for thirty five years of service or 2nd degree rated service/bravery during a campaign. HAL Medal of Third Servic'''e Awarded for twenty five years of service or a third degree act of bravery during a campaign. '''Blessed Merit Decoration Awarded for completion of basic training. Brazilian Blaze Awarded for outstanding bravery in the Brazilian Campaign. I'celandic Iolite' Awarded for outstanding bravery in the Iceland Campaign. Angellic Commendation Awarded for seventy years of service and outstanding bravery during five campaigns. Entitles declorated solider to have their mind backed up to centre system A.I. Highest possible commendation to receive. Holy Naval Legion- HNL HNL Enlistees:8717014 The HNL is the joint second, best funded armed forces unit but also the smallest. Before A.I's were developed ST Josephs Devotes was forced to have a capable armarda so as to be able to defend themselves during naval attacks; as of such the HNL is a capable and well trained unit with a rich, proud history. For reference AHL stands for Armed Rightfully by the Lord. Full roster of ships below Roster Aircraft Carrier: ARL Glorious Max: Crew= 18,000 ARL Heaven's Angel Max: Crew= 25,00000. Total Crew: 43,000 Destroyers: For reference all destroyer are Type USS Zumwalt Max, Crew Size = 2000 ARL Oceans Blade ARL Victory ARL Heaven's fire ARL Glory to the Lord ARL Rightful Voyager ARL Prideful I ARL Prideful II ARL Prideful III ARL Stalkers Champion ARL Deep Slumberer ARL Quarry Hunter ARL Night's Whisper ARL Glorious ARL Magnificent ARL Stealth Arrow Total Crew Persons: 30000 Submarines: (For reference all submarines are Type USS South Dakota Max and Nr. 1 Seawolf Class. Crew Size 356) Total Subs= 70 Total Crew Size= 24920 Frigates: (For reference all frigates are Type 54A Max, Crew Size ~ 400) ARL Truth ARL Piety ARL Trust's Arrow ARL Benevolence ARL Night's Whisper II ARL Archangel Total Crew Size: 2400 HNL Declarations for Bravery HNL Medal of First Service Awarded for fifty years of service or 1st degree rated service/bravery during a campaign. HNL Medal of Second Service Awarded for thirty five years of service or 2nd degree rated service/bravery during a campaign. HNL Medal of Third Service Awarded for twenty five years of service or a third degree act of bravery during a campaign. Blessed Merit Decoration Awarded for completion of basic training. ]Brazilian Blaze Awarded for outstanding bravery in the Brazilian Campaign. Icelandic Iolite Awarded for outstanding bravery in the Iceland Campaign. Angellic Commendation Awarded for seventy years of service and outstanding bravery during five campaigns. Entitles declorated solider to have their mind backed up to Centre System A.I. Highest possible commendation to receive. Holy Overland Legion- HOL Total HOL Enlistee:8858507 The HOL is a capable well armed, well funded unit and are the most culturally diverse armed force. As a result of coming from all around the Holy Empire, the HOL is formed of individuals who have a variety of skills and backgrounds. The group obsesses over the use of Hi-Tech weaponry such as O'Xylene Torches, Infared Sniper Rifles, Pulse Guns and Plasmatic Cannons.The group also possesses a multi-organisim Swarm Type designation 8.457, Codename: Brockel. For reference HRS stand for Heavy Rocket System. Full Roster of Vehicles Below Armored Cavalry Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus Max HRS(Crew Size= 5):2356 King Tiger P77 Max HRS(Crew Size= 3):3457 Hummel Nebelwerfer PK56 HRS(Crew Size= 7): 984 Challenger 2 Arma HRS(Crew Size= 12): 678 T48 SK Ground Piranha HRS(Crew Size= 4): 783 Total Tanks: 8258 Total Soliders: 35183 Marines Marines can be seen in any Naval battle but can also often be seen in frontline battles. They are initially deployed from Skjold- I corvettes but can also be deployed from simple patrol boats. Armament:SA80A2 Rifle (Main Firearm)/ Browning Hi Power(" (Secondary Firearm)/ M67 Hand Grenade x 4/ Lightweight Carbon Steel Helmet/ Camo Bodysuit/ Artillery Belt/ Modular Bulletproof Vest. Total Marines: 37000 Paratroopers Paratroopers parachute out of stealth jets and are known for their obsession with shooting their targets out of the air. They are frequently hailed the "Demons of the Sky". Armaments: Lightweight Tracer Rifle MK19 (Main Firearm)/ Silenced Compact P24 (Secondary Firearm)/ Plasmatic Pulse Grenade (PPG) x 7 & M67 Grenade x 4/ Lightweight reinforced helmet/ Black Airtight Jumpsuit/ Black Cargo Belt/ Modified T-10 Static Parachute. Total Paras:18000 Igniters Igniters are perhaps ST Josephs Devotes most brutal brigade. Nickname the "cleaners" they are tasked with decimating the remaining survivors in the aftermath of any battle. Armaments: O'Xylene Plasma Torch (Main Incinerator)/ M9 Flamethrower (Secondary Incinerator)/ M67 Hand Grenades x 5/ Heat Proof Helmet/ Fireproof Bodysuit/ Black Cargo Belt/ Heatproof Tactical Vest/ Gas Mask. Total Troops: 15000 Smokers Smokers are perhaps the most bizarre type of troop in the armed forces; each smoker rides a Stealth MK 47 Hovercraft they glide above battle scenes silent and unnoticeable. Their goal is to drop smoke grenades on the unsespecting enemy to confuse them and send them into disarray. Armaments: MAC-10 (Main Firearm)/ Smoke Launcher P1 43 (Secondary Firearm)/ M18 Smoke Grenades x 30/ Lightweight Helmet/ Black Bodysuit/ Max Frag Belt/ Modular Heat Resistant Vest/ Smoke Mask. Total Troops: 18000 Special Ops The Special Ops are the highest ranked military combat unit, trained from birth and only used in the most challenging and secretive operations. They have no name, only a designation number. Their bloodstreams, skin and muscle lining are all injected with the highest quality nanosuites. However, their greatest asset is their brain chip, a carbon fibre chip attached to a neuro optic cable to their brain. Housed in the chip is their very own personal multi function military A.I. Armaments: FAMAE SAF (Main Firearm)/ Glock 76 Hi Power (Secondary Firearm)/ M18 Smoke Grenade x 10, M67 Grenade x 10 & PPG x 10/ Stealth Exo Body Armour & Featureless mask/ Veterans MFG Helmet/ Night Vision and Infared Gas Mask. Total Spec Ops:1450 Frontline Troop The standard HOL Unit the frontline troopers all learn the same set of basic HOL military skills. They are always the first in battle and the last to retreat. Armaments: F9 Assult Rifle (Main Firearm)/ Avtomat 46 Silenced (Secondary Firearm)/ M67 Hand Grenade x 3/ Lightweight Helmet/ Jungle Bodysuit/ Green Cargo Belt/ Modular Bulletproof Vest. Total Troops: 3456783 APC Titan - S 6x6 APC: 3458 (Manned by anyone). HOL Declarations for Bravery HOL Medal of First Service Awarded for fifty years of service or 1st degree rated service/bravery during a campaign. HOL Medal of Second Service Awarded for thirty five years of service or 2nd degree rated service/bravery during a campaign. HOL Medal of Third Service Awarded for twenty five years of service or a third degree act of bravery during a campaign. Blessed Merit Decoration Awarded for completion of basic training. Brazilian Blaze Awarded for outstanding bravery in the Brazilian Campaign. Icelandic Iolite Awarded for outstanding bravery in the Iceland Campaign. Angellic Commendation Awarded for seventy years of service and outstanding bravery during five campaigns. Entitles declorated solider to have their mind backed up to Centre System A.I. Highest possible commendation to receive Nanite's Nanite's are perhaps the Army's greatest weapon. They are hexagonally shaped, carbon fibre robots each one connected to a different A.I or several A.I's. They are each capable of forming structures as long as they are connected to the right amount of linked nanite's. However, the most useful feature of a large group of nanite's is their ability to mimic an inanimate or animate structure/being. For example if a Trojan Spearhead XK 24 managed to somehow penetrate the Empire's Nanite Wall then a large group of nanite's in the same shape as the missile exactly would intercept it halfway to the ground. The nanite missile would then open up to allow the missile to slip inside perfectly, next the nanite's would close up again leading to them corroding the metal and stripping the energy core down to such a degree, it would be barely enough to power a lightbulb. All in all Nanite's are ST Josephs Devotes greatest weapon. Category:ST Josephs Devotees